From a Temple on an Arch
by Eden Haem
Summary: Hiccups life has been perfect ever since he and Toothless defeated the Red Death. He spends most of his time exploring and flying with Toothless, until of course they come across a new island and learn about a past Hiccup could never have expected. Now the two of them have a new secret, one that should probably be kept hidden from the other members of the tribe. T for caution.


Hi everybody, I have a new story for you all!

I'm terribly sorry for my absence and that I haven't updated my other stories, school has become a bit overbearing. I hope you like this story and forgive me for all of my slow update times.

Ok, so this takes place before How to train your dragon 2 and disregards Thor 2, the plot will follow Hiccup and will unlikely involve much from Avengers but some characters may pop up at times.

I don't own any of the characters or plots from How to Train your Dragon or from the Avengers (or anything Marvel)

* * *

It was a relatively normal day on the island of Berk. The sky was as cloudy and grey as could be, a thin but treacherous layer of frost and ice coated the ground. Not that Hiccup minded this; in the past year he had found himself liking the colder weather much more. Of course this must have been a normal part of being a Viking, he justified. He was wrong.

This fine morning on the archipelago Hiccup and Toothless were out flying as they had every day in the years since they had met. They were exploring again, trying to expand the map of the world Hiccup intended to make, when they came across a new island, oddly far from all of the others. It was small and green with trees that hiccup had never seen before, rising into a small mountain that rose from the sea like the back of a huge dragon just below the waves. A perfect giant arch.

"What do you think, bud, want to take a look?" Hiccup called above the sounds of the wind as twisted and turned to avoid a particularly puffy cloud.

Toothless chirped his confirmation, wriggling himself happily as they caught an updraft, taking them over the island. As the air calmed and they passed over the green arch from high above, a glint of light caught Hiccup's eye. "You see that Toothless? There's something down there!", and so they flew down towards the speck of light, winging between the trees as they came in to land.

What greeted them as they came to a stop was not what they expected. The island itself seemed to be completely untouched by people… aside from the beautiful and intricate structure that rose up in front of them. Sliding of his dragon's back, Hiccup slowly walked towards the structure before him.

It was a temple. Metal and stone rose from the ground in swirling patterns that arched into a door, runes and letters that seemed even older than Norse littering the pieces in a pattern so complex that trying to read them would be the epitome of futility. As he trod carefully towards the door, he beckoned for toothless to follow him and entered what could have been another world.

How they had not seen this from above he didn't know. The room was definitely as big as the great hall back on berk, if not bigger and it was almost completely empty aside from an ornate alter in the centre of the room. Green and gold patterned the floor and the ice that had made its way inside, shone with an almost ethereal glow. You didn't come across something like this anywhere on the archipelago, so what was it doing here.

Toothless gave a soft whine as Hiccup cautiously crept towards the middle of the room.

"Its ok, bud. I'm just going to see what's there and then we can go, ok?" Hiccup whispered, smiling at his best friend, who reluctantly returned the gesture, but was, to Hiccups eye, still very uncomfortable in the temple. Toothless shuffled himself around and sat down, looking at his rider challengingly. "Ok, ok, you just stay there, grumpy scales" Hiccup joked, eliciting a huff from the Night Fury.

With a smile to his companion, Hiccup continued to make his way to the green and gold table, noticing the air grow colder the closer he got. What he found was a bit of a surprise. On the table lay a thick book bound in pitch black leather. It was big and old, its pages a pale brown and the edges looking tired and worn. Something inside his mind felt a pull to the book. True he was an inventor, ever since the dragon manual he had read every book he could get his hands on, but this one felt completely different, almost as if it was alive in its own right. There was a connection to it, almost as strong as the connection he felt to his dragon best friend.

Without even a thought of the consequences of touching a living book in an odd temple, hiccup reached out his hand and went to brush the ice off of the cover. It was oddly smooth and seemed to welcome the feeling of human contact. Slowly and carefully he pulled it open to the first page.

To his surprise and delight, the book was in Norse, its script old and worn but readable none the less. With a reassuring glance at Toothless, Hiccup began to read.

* * *

_As you read my words, please try to withhold your judgement of me. In my youth I have been foolish and as betrayed as I felt by those I loved, my actions have been rash and are unforgivable. In this book I have bound my memories for you to find once you have begun to become who you once were. _

_I am being punished for my crimes and should not in my rights have made this book, but I thought it best that you know the truth, before you see the effects of my darkest hour._

_My name is Loki. I'm sure that you know of me, no doubt in the least favourable light. I'm also sure that I deserve that. The reason for this is the rather ill-judged reaction on my part to discovering that I am not who I thought I was. I discovered after the coronation of my 'brother' Thor that I was not in fact like all of the other beings of Asgard. Being as foolish as I was I allowed a small army of frost giants to crash the party, as they say. In a rash retaliation, my brother gathered up his friends the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif and we all went to Jotunheim, the realm of the frost say that it ended badly is an understatement. I had called the guards before we left and Odin came to save us. The events spiralled out of control. Thor was banished to Midgard to learn humility and I went to see the Casket of Ancient Winters, the source of the Frost Giants power. Then I picked it up, mu skin turned blue and I felt myself change. It was in that moment that I learned that I was different. I confronted Odin, the man I had thought to have been my father and the finally told me I was not Loki Odinson, but instead Loki Laufeyson. I was a Frost Giant, a monster taken as the spoils of war, a stolen relic. To say I was unhappy was an understatement. I argued with Odin who fell into his Odin-sleep and became king of Asgard, if only for a short time. I tricked my brother into believing our father was dead and that I could not bring him home. I sent the destroyer after him but my plans fell through. Thor returned, Laufey was killed, Odin woke up and I fell with the broken rainbow bridge into the far reaches of space._

_It was then that I hatched a plan to take over Midgard. I made a deal with Thanos the Mad Titan and was given control of his Chitauri in exchange for the Tesseract: Asgard's power source. I was also foiled in this plan by my Brother and his new band of friends. It is most definitely not a time in my life I shall wish to reminisce about. I was brought back to Asgard and held in the prison for Odin to choose my punishment for my… treason. _

_In the end it was decided that I would have the same punishment that Thor had for attacking Jotunheim, I would be made mortal and sent to Midgard. Unlike Thor however, I was to have no memories of my life and I was to be born as a human child. This, I decided, was perfect. I could stop being me and have another chance to live without all of the guilt for what I had done in my small bout of insanity. It did raise problems though. My failure to gain control of Midgard and give Thanos the Tesseract has led me to become perhaps the most wanted being in the Nine Realms. Thanos has put a vast bounty on my head and will no doubt come to realise that I have been sent down to Midgard. _

_I came to a solution for this problem a week before I was to be reincarnated. In a human form I would be weak and unprotected from those who would do me harm, but if I had my magic, there would be few who could defeat me in one on one battle. I am after all the god of mischief, magic, and lies, not to mention a frost giant. So when my Brother took pity on me and brought me this book from my library, I bound all of my memories and magic to it. All of my very existence aside from my body, my mind and my personality. I had enchanted it so that only I could read it. Only you could read it. _

_I suspect you must be about 16 years old now, maybe a little bit younger, but all I know about you aside from that is that you are living on the Viking Archipelago. You most definitely would not know that you are a god. But now I am telling you so that you are ready. As you have been reading this, your powers have been returning to you and you are becoming who you are meant to be. Don't worry about any of my megalomaniacal tendencies form passing onto you, you will remain your own person and will not have to worry about any godly duties either. As far as anybody knows, you are just an ordinary mortal. _

_When you finish reading, you will have all of my memories, locked in a box in your mind, to be used when you need them, as if they were your very own. I would advise that you practice using magic and are able to use it as well as you can. Also be warned that your brother Thor may be liable to find you. He always has been very good at that._

_Good Luck. I hope that you do not make the same mistakes I did and that you are a better person than I could ever be._

_From your past,_

_Loki_

_God of Mischief, Magic and Lies, Prince of Asgard and Jotunheim_

* * *

Hiccup slumped to the ground, a million thoughts running through his head at once. It was beginning to hurt. This must be the change that Loki talked about… that he had talked about.

In a flash, Toothless was by his side, the dragon having long put stubbornness aside at the sight of his best friend falling and looking so stricken. He carefully nudged Hiccup so that he sat with his back against the table.

As quickly as it had come the pain faded, leaving Hiccup with a substantial amount of problems and a feeling that he had just gotten a few centuries older. If he was Loki, did that mean that he was the bad guy? And why him? He was perhaps the least godlike Viking there had ever been. Although he was best friends with a Night Fury. That was definitely a sign there was something odd about him. Of course it also explained why he never really felt cold anymore, Frost Giants didn't feel the cold. _Oh no. what am I going to do?_

"Oh Toothless, what am I supposed to do now?" he whispered, Toothless having curled protectively around him at the sight of his pain. Looking into Hiccups eyes, he gave a soft rumbling growl.

"I guess your right…" Hiccup replied, assuming that Toothless meant it would be ok.

With a sigh he stood and looked again at the book on the table. He couldn't help but wonder what filled the rest of the pages. Careful not to damage the letter from Loki… His past self, he turned through them and found to his shock that it was a book about magic and spells. Well that's convenient, he thought. This would help him be able to do magic as well as the new memories he would have to think about later.

When he looked up from the book again, he found that the sun had nearly set and the light was steaming in through panels of icy glass around the temple. Illuminating it with a strange golden glow.

"I guess we should be going then, right bud?" he called to Toothless who was investigating the room with great curiosity.

With a huff the Night Fury strutted out of the door, looking rather pleased to leave the odd building. With a chuckle Hiccup scooped up Loki's book and made his way after him, still trying to process what had just happened.

Once they were both outside, Toothless cocked his head to the side and looked at his rider expectantly, making his opinion of the island quite clear. Hiccup grinned and climbed back into the saddle, attaching himself with the rope.

"What do you say we leave this place off of the map and just put a warning?" the newly discovered god asked quietly, receiving a harrumph as a response from his reptile friend. "Sounds like a plan."

And so Hiccup and Toothless took off from the strange island with a temple and made their way back to Berk, all the while Hiccup wondering how he had ended up with another life changing secret and what would happen if his father, his friends and his neighbours discovered this one.


End file.
